Question: Emily is 64 years old and Ashley is 14 years old. How many years will it take until Emily is only 3 times as old as Ashley?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Emily will be $64 + y$ years old and Ashley will be $14 + y$ years old. At that time, Emily will be 3 times as old as Ashley. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $64 + y = 3 (14 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $64 + y = 42 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 22$ $y = 11$.